Befriending the Enemy
by Blank Impressions
Summary: The magical world is becoming quite chaotic. The battle continues for those who want to believe that Voldermort is alive and those who don't. What will happen during Potter's 6th year? New faces are introduced...


This fictional story is based of the book series known as Harry Potter; written by J. K. Rowling.  
  
Rating may change as needed.  
  
This is the first fiction I'm actually writing by myself. So please bare with me as I tap into whatever creativity I have in my brain. I've always wanted to write a fictional story about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, because I've read so many wonderful epics on I decided to through in a new character because there has just been so much done with Malfoy and Potter that I wanted to make my story a bit different. I know people don't tend to care much for new characters, but I wanted to give it a shot.  
  
Feedback is most definitely welcomed and appreciated and will probably aid me in which direction the story will go.

* * *

It was a cruddy morning at the beginning of August. The morning drew in dark clouds across the sky; allowing no light to pass through. The once gentle breeze moaned as it gained in speed. Tiny droplets of water began to rain from the dark sky as thunder rumbled into the distance. The pitter patter of rain on the roof was enough noise to cause Ronald Weasley to awake from his slumber.

He dazedly opened his eyes for a brief moment then shut them fast. The air was cold and he shivered, pulling the blankets tighter around him as he turned onto his back.

'Harry should be here soon.' He thought to himself as a big yawn escaped from his lips. Still drowsy and disoriented, he managed to untangle himself from the depths of his blankets and actually stand on his feet. With another big yawn he stretched his arms over his head.

He attempted to tame his seemingly-unmanageable mane, as he took himself down the stairs to get ready for his friend's arrival. He grabbed a few pieces of toasted bread and choked them down quickly.

"Bloody miserable day." He shook his head as he gazed out the window by the sink. Suddenly his eyes focused on an unsual reflection in the glass. Someone was sleeping on the sofa in the other room. He rubbed his eyes while turning around to take a second glance. His mind was not playing tricks on him. Beneath a large afghan was a long mass sprawled out over the couch. Though he could not see the head, he assumed it was Ginny. As he looked back out the window he could see that the knight bus had just arrived with Harry. Pushing the questions of 'why Ginny was sleeping on the couch,' out of his head, he ran out of the house to meet Harry.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said as he took hold of Hedwig's cage.

"Morning." Harry replied back.

"Did you have any trouble with your aunt and uncle?" Ron inquired as they dragged Harry's belongings into the house.

"I don't think they even knew I left." He grinned half-heartedly as they set his things into a corner. "You can let Hedwig out now." Ron nodded and opened the door. Hedwig flew over to an open window and rested on the windowsill. She turned her head and hooted softly at the two boys before taking flight outside. "What do you want to do now?" Harry asked.

"Sshh!" Ron scolded Harry to be quiet. "Ginny is sleeping." He said as he pointed toward the sofa. Harry arced a brow in amusement.

"Does she always sleep like that?" He noted her sprawled position as he moved closer.

"Who knows! I've never seen her sleep on the sofa before." Ron said while scratching the back of his head. "It's a bit odd." Harry nodded back at him and crept closer to the silent sleeper. Carefully, he pulled the cover off of her head.

Much to both of their surpises, it wasn't Ginny. In fact, they didn't even recognize the girl who was sleeping there. Ron then screamed out in surprise.

"WHO IS THAT?!" He startled the girl to wake.

"You woke her up, Ron!" Harry shot a glare his way. "You could have just kept quiet and asked your mum or dad."

"Huh?" The girl sat up amidst the confusion.

"My dad isn't here! He's been working."

"Mr. Weasley?" The still unknown girl questioned the two of them.

"Yes." Said Harry as Ron elbowed him in the side.

"He was here last night. In fact, he dropped me off. He said he would be back this morning. Hopefully in time for breakfast." She stated in lazy accent while smiling meekly. "I'm Anna." She yawned while covering her mouth.

"Anna?" Harry asked, not sure if he had heard her name correctly.

"I don't know anyone named Anna. She doesn't sound like she's from around here..." Ron noted her unusual accent.

"Of course not, silly. I'm from America."

"The name is Ron." He corrected her.

"Are you really?" Asked Harry who was now fascinated. He had never met anyone from America before.

"Yes--" She began but was cut off by Ron.

"Exactly what are you doing here? You said my dad brought you?"

"The interogation begins..." She rubbed her eyes. "It's actually a bit of a long story. In short, I will be attending Hogwarts for my last two years."

"Don't you think that will be dangerous?" Wide-eyed, Ron questioned, figuring and hoping she knew about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Actually, Professor Dumbledor assurred me that it would be the safest place, while my father is working here. Which is why I will be attending."

"I've never heard of anyone transfering in the middle of their school years. What if you don't know what we've been studying? Will you be sorted into a house with all of the other first years? Will you be in the first year?" Ron began tossing many questions at the exhausted girl.

"Dumbledore had me take a few tests to make sure I was up to speed. I will be sorted with the first years, though, I will be attending my sixth. Do you think I might rest a while longer? I'm still quite tired. I would be more than happy to continue answering your questions when I'm a bit more awake." She began to snuggle herself back beneath the afghan.

"But--" Harry took hold of Ron's arm and pulled him toward the stairwell.

"We'll let you sleep. I have to talk with Ron anyway." Harry smiled at her and continued to pull Ron up the stairs and into his room.

"I wasn't finished!" Ron proclaimed as Harry shut the door behind them.

"You could have a little bit of curtesy. It's not even time for breakfast yet!"

"I am hungry." Ron admitted sheepishly. "I guess we can ask her more questions then. But Harry, don't you think it's a bit odd with everything going on. Why would anyone want to come here?"

"She said her father would be working here. Maybe he's with the Ministry or the Order?" Harry suggested as he flopped himself face-first onto Ron's bed.

"I don't want to admit it, but you have a good point."


End file.
